highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Weaver
Ap 'Michael Weaver '(マイケルウィーバー''Maikeru Uībā) is a survivor and a member of Takashi Komuro's group. Fierce, tenacious, crass and quite frankly insane, Weaver is almost completely unfazed by the Zombie Apocalypse; in fact, it is speculated he welcomes it. Aside from being extremely mentally unbalanced, Weaver fits the Japanese stereotype of the American young adult male. He's aggressive, mischievous and lazy in academia. In spite of his numerous flaws, however, the group have welcomed him into their ranks, thankful that chose to turn his weapons and madness against "Them" and not on the living. Oh. And he collects "Their" fingers... Appearance Weaver is a tall, lean American young man. He has black hair kept in a crew cut and greenish-grey eyes. For the start of the series, he is dressed in a Male school uniform with a blue muscle shirt underneath with the word EPIC printed on it. Later he changes into blue jeans, combat boots, finger gloves, a black and blue button down shirt and a leather jacket. He retains his EPIC shirt however. When it started to rain, he wears a camo poncho and a wide rimmed fedora. And again, when he was briefly recruited into the JSDF, he wears standard issue camo tops and bottoms, and wears an eight point cap. Later, when he joins the Marines during the Second Battle of Okinawa, he is dressed in Marine Corps Combat attire, complete with PASGT Helmet, plate carrier and load bearing vest. Personality Weaver in crazy. Batshit insane for lack of a better term. Whether this happened before or after the Apocalypse is hard to determine, for although he is utterly bonkers, he is quite coherent and can cast the illusion of sanity. His disposition for wanton violence is a stark contrast to the rest of the group, but none more so than Saeko Busujima. Though both revel in violence, their methods are polar opposites. If Saeko can be likened to a dancer with a scalpel, then Weaver is a gorilla with a chainsaw. Madness aside he can at least ''appear to be sane at times, mostly when there is nothing to kill. When asked why he doesn't kill the living, he quips that he has designated the group as no threat to him, since Takashi and Rei saved his life on the roof, and since they trust the others, then so does Weaver. This indicates his acknowledgement of Takashi as his leader, though at times Takashi has described his relationship with Weaver as a Driver at the wheel of an out-of-control Semi Truck, desperately trying to point him at the proper target. Furthermore, Weaver has shown to be incredibly perceptive and, at times, even insightful. He helps making strategies with the rest of his group and they trust his intuition for the most part. Weaver wants to kill "Them," but knows that he has less of a chance to survive if the team doesn't make it. He has thus learned to reign in his madness and has a more level-headed temperament as time goes on. Weaver has a strong sense of chivalry which is heightened by his madness. He does not tolerate violence against children (whom he considers Innocent and without fault) or against those who cannot defend themselves (although, in this case, its because he considers it not as fun). He also pays debts and is known to be painfully honest. Weaver also has very strong feelings for Saeko Busujima. Despite being rebuffed and ignored for the start of the series, the two have warmed up and are currently in a relationship together. They have been described as "made for each other. Without question." History Weaver is an American Transfer student. His father, the head of Trilon Defence, sent him to Japan as part of a trade deal. He was known to be apart of the Robotics club and the Baseball team. Weaver almost killed a man prior to coming to Japan. During a home invasion in which his mother was almost raped, Weaver vicious mutilated the assailant with multiple kitchen utensils. he served three months in prison before his father got him released by pulling some strings. Category:Male Characters Category:Takashi's Group Category:American